Haikyuu Hinata Shouyou x Reader One shot
by Kenna02
Summary: You meet a quite short, young boy during your Junior years and you began to have a small crush on him until the day of graduating where things begin to change and your Mother begins to go sick, you wish you were always there with your "future-boyfriend" but you knew that would never happen until your first day at Karasuno's...


[ **Hinata Shouyou x Reader** ]

 **My first written Fanfiction to be posted so if I make any mistakes or make no sense then now you can understand why.**

 **Either way hope you enjoy most of this...**.

...

It was a calm morning, it was all the same for you, ever since your first year you have been busy helping clean up and doing most daily needs.. More like an adult kind of daily needs, you go to the store everyday after school for your sick Mother, you'd do anything for her to keep her living. But all the thoughts in your head kept boiling up. You couldn't stop thinking about your first day from when your Junior year started, ah you made tons of memories there before you Mother had become sick, you had a ton of friends you were able to rely on, and a short, young boy who would always follow you where ever you went and he would always give you nicknames but one in particular you couldn't get out of your head, he would always call you 'my little bumblebee' you didn't quite know what it meant to you but you thought it was really cute of him. You sort of had a crush on him until it had been the day of graduating and you already transferred because your Mother needed to be at a much more better and safe hospital after most of your hometown being destroyed by a ton of natural disaters, your Mother persuaded you to go to Karasuno, it sounded like quite a fun school to attend to she always told you. So you gave it a try..

...

As you reached to the school, you went to open the front door as you felt something hit the back of your head quite hard. Everything goes black as you.. Well... Pass out..? You hear a voice in your ears, the voice wasn't like anything else, it sounded sweet, like how your Mother's voice was, all you saw in front of you was absolutely nothing. You begin to think 'am I dead...?' you remembered how it was your second week of school and you just arrived and then.. What happened again..?

"Hey! Hey, wake up! Please don't die!" Who in the hell was this?! You opened your eyes only to see a blank white space around you.

...

As everything cleared up, you saw a boy, looked like a normal first-year to you but he looked like a player of some sort.. Oh right volleyball.. "Hey! You're awake! Thank goodness I was so worried I-I thought you were in a coma! o-or.." you cut the young boy off, "Yeah yeah okay I get it!" you slowly get up and brush off the dust off your legs. "You sure you're going to be alright..? That looked like it hurt.." "Like I said.. I get it.. I'll be alright okay..? you started to make your way in again as the boy grabbed your wrist completely out of no where.

"Wait! Mind telling me your name, Lady?" You stayed still shocked and blushing then you shook your head to snap out of it. "Uhm.. I don't know you first of all so it seems weird just to give a stranger my name.." "Alright fine.." The boy let go of your wrist and stood still as you turned to him raising an eyebrow at him, "My name is Hinata Shouyou! Some day I'm going to dominated everyone in Volleyball and catch up to a certain someone." You thought to yourself 'so he is a Volleyball player huh..?' you sort of dig people who played that kind of sport and you always wished to join the club but you still have all those things you must do for your poor, dear Mother.

"Already have goals for this year huh...? Well My name is _ and well.. I only joined this school because well... My Mom always told me how it was when she first came here so I gave it a try..." you paused for a brief moment, "She's in the hospital now.." The young boy- or Hinata, had a shocked look upon his face.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that! Is she at least getting any better..?" you shook your head as you looked down. Hinata got worried for you, 'that poor girl, she seems so lost..' he thought to himself as he lifted up your chin some as you look up a him looking to see that there were tears in his eyes and a small grin creeping in,

"_.. I understand the feeling... But please stay strong.. I have a feeling someday you will have a beautiful family and forget about all your worries.." He let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head blushing a light pink as you were just about to question him you answered, "But who.. Who would I ever fall in love with.. People are weird in this school..."

"Maybe someone like m- I mean.. You never know someone might just be the perfect one.." He grins widely again. You blushed as much as Hinata was. You lost the thought of sorrow and confusion as the bell rang suddenly. You jump up, "Oh no I'm gonna be late! I-I'll see you-" Hinata cut you off, "After school? I can show you my moves at the gym! Heh.." You blushed even more, that cute chuckle of his melted your heart "Oh uh.. Sure.." and soon after that, you had left for your class.

...

You stopped by at the gym to only see a quite tall man setting the ball to someone? In your eyes you saw no one around until you felt a sharp breeze pass by, you took a closer look to only see it was the same boy you saw the morning. 'damn. He sure is fast..' you thought (that's what she said) as he jumped up quite high and BAM, he spiked the ball across the gym as he landed, he had been panting while looking straight down at the floor until he looked up and looked right at you. "_-chaaan you made it!~" he said cheerfully as you ran and glomped you completely out of nowhere.

You let out a sigh, you didn't like it when someone was clearly the loudest out of everyone else in the room you would be in. "I didn't think you would show up.." Hinata pulled away, "I thought you would forget about me... Well the fact that I slammed a ball into your head." he said with a soft chuckle "Well, I didn't have much to do after school so why not I stop here for a bit?" "A bit?!- Sounds great actually, hey did you see that awesome hit back there it was epic-!" "Oui, Hinata! Quit getting so lost with a girl and let's continue!" The tall man shouted, "Who's he?" You quietly asked, "Oh him? He's Kageyama, he can be such a show-off.. Oh did I mention he's the king of the cour-"

Hinata heard a quite loud growl as he slowly turned to see it was Kageyama towering over him from behind, "Say that again and I rip your face in little bits.." Hinata jumped up and began to tremble, "S-S-Sorry! Hey why don't you watch us for a bit, we got a lot to do on our first game after all." He says letting out another chuckle as that same grin of his crept in, "Alright but.. Maybe just for a while.." You said as you smiled over how cute that little grin was as your face begins to warm up. You tried to hid yourself do you quickly and quietly went over to the stage to see the whole view of the gym right in front of you.

...

After a while of calmly watching Kageyama and Hinata receiving and tossing the ball to each other you began to feel tired. You tried not to fall asleep in the middle of the stage or to you that would seem really rude of you. You hopped off the stage and went over to Hinata who was calmly concentrating on hitting the ball. "Hey,Hinata, I think it would be time for me to head home."

"Aw already?" Hinata looked over to the clock to see it was nearly close to midnight "Eep! We better leave too, we shouldn't be in this gym much longer or we might get suspended!" You calmly went over to the door and turned around to see one more glance of the gym and those two, running straight down the gym with mops in their hand yelling away like crazy, you couldn't help but letting out a small giggle, you thought of your friends back in your Junior years and you let out a sigh. You sure missed those times, you brushed it off, you're in high school now for Pete's sake it's time to move on.

...

You began to walk yourself home in the somewhat dark streets of your hometown, you sigh as a cold breeze passes right by you, you shiver lightly as you suddenly felt a warmth in your palm, you turned around blushing completely red to only see it was him, Hinata Shouyou, he grips onto your hand some to warm it up even more as he let out a small sigh "You're cold, _" you didn't really understand him sometimes, from the first time you saw him he would be all over-protected and then go to loud to, well, over-protective "Do you have a thing with me or something..? You've been acting weird around me when it's only me and you here.." you calmly asked him glancing away, "Me? Oh no of course not! I just thought, well.. You always try to act like such a lady when it comes to helping your mother and so I thought, why not I be a helping hand..?"

You had a confused look on your face as he began to speak again "Well.. I mean.. More like a gentleman you know, the kind of men girls dig!" He lets out a small laugh as he walked the same pace as you rubbing the back of his head thinking how stupid his words can be.

Meanwhile you on the other hand, thought those words were absolutely adorable but you didn't want to fangirl too much over it. You two had paused the somewhat conversation you had until Hinata had stopped you suddenly. "_, promise not to tell anyone this but.." you turned to him looking to him face to face, his eyes, his hair, his height, you thought to yourself for quite a while thinking how familiar he looks to you. You widened your eyes some as you stared at him even though now he was looking straight down. "H-Hinata.. It is you.." you said softly as he looked up at you. "My little bumblebee.. I've missed you so much.." he said with a quite shaky voice as he suddenly pulled you in to a hug sniffling and embracing your warmth around you.

You couldn't believe it, you thought of how stupid you were to not notice the one you always had a crush on sooner and how it was really him.. 'His little bumblebee..' you thought to yourself and how adorable it was as you let out a soft giggle, Hinata looked back at you again, eyes laying on each others. You stood still staring and spacing out in each other's eyes for a long while before Hinata began to slowly lean in close to your face, "_ I.. I always wanted to tell you that I.." He paused for a few seconds before crashing his lips into yours. Your eyes widened at the feeling as you kissed him back softly before he pulled away.

...

"_... I love you so much.. I wouldn't know what to do without you.. Honestly.." you blushed quite a lot but you managed to speak "Hinata, I loved you too for so long.. I thought I was never going to be able to see you again.. I felt so alone.." Hinata let out a soft chuckle, "Hey I'm here now aren't I?" He suddenly looked shocked at you, you had tears in your eyes and you were looking straight down, "No really, if my Mom ending up leaving me then I would be lost all this time.. I wouldn't be able to find a way to ever be happy again."

Hinata had a small frown wondering what you were going to do next after if your Mother had passed away. there was silence until Hinata managed to speak up, "You ca always move in with me.. It's nice and quiet where I live, there isn't much there either but I think it'll do.." "Oh, Hinata.. I don't know what to do.."

He spoke over you once again, "If you ever need me, call me, I would give you my life if I had to, I would save you from your most worse days.." His words had made you smile as you looked right back at him, you two had the same height to perfectly see eachother face-to-face.

The street lights hovered over the both of you as you had your little moment of nuzzling and hugging eachother until walking back to your house, holding hands and sharing giggles and laughs, your crush had now become the boy you have dreamed of since the start.

...

 **And that's it! I know this actually really sucks but hey, I put most of my effort in this, I will make more Haikyuu! x readers once I get more better.**


End file.
